Assassin's Creed Unity - The Way to a new Beginning
by AcJunoxx
Summary: Hey! I made this fanfic because i want to share with every AC Unity lover, what i think, if Élise had not died. Sorry for my english, it's because i'm not from an english country. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way to a new Beginning**

 _Chapter One_

1799\. 11. 8.

1\. The last day of the revolution. The crowd exult. The last clashes are finished. Paris and his region was in blood soaked, in bad smell flooded. Crashed buildings, who was looted and all was empty. Overknocked horse carriages, his pieces in the streeets. Then the voices suddenly go away. This is the end of the french revolution.

2\. Arno looked down from a town. An eagle circled over his head. His face doesn't changed, he was the same, like few years ago. Although in his face was new wrinkles, he has his typical features. Élise followed him. They watched the tiny-looked peoples, they went to home, altough they beated and pushed each other away from the street.

Soft wind blowed their coat. On their belt was a sword, those was rather very heavy. A hidden blade was to their hands attached, who end with a people in a few moments.

-You think, we're now in peace?

-I don't think so. We can't be sure. The Templars are waiting for us, they want to kill us. Let's go home, our house is far away.

Arno nodded. They grabbed each other's hand, and threw themselwes into the haystack below them.

3\. The two assassin retreat to their residence. They sorted and checked letters. During their stay they cleaned up the house. A lot of things reminded Élise's templar past. Just this house… when her mother and dad died… The grief when the revoluton began, and the time when she lost Arno… In one word: Everything.

But Arno also remembered, when THEY defeated Germain. When Élise was nearly killed from his fault. When their fate turned to right. But this period was „dark" for him.

They heard from the outside strong steps. More people camed. There are two options: enemies or friends. They heard a knock.

4\. They relieved when they saw that Napoleon Bonaparte enters through the door. Yes, it was him. He lead France, he have the power.

-Bonjour, (Good day) my friend. Who is this lady here?

-She is-

-I'm Élise de La Serre, at your service. Nice too meet you – interrupted Arno.

-What brings you here? – Arno asked in surprise.

-From tomorrow i'll be int he trone… And my life is from now on in danger. I would like to ask you, will you be my guardian?

-W-What?  
-It's true. You can live from this amount at the end of your life.  
Arno and Élise looked at each other.

-I think it's a not good idea-

-Leave the decision to Arno, madamoiselle – Bonaparte glanced back to Arno.

-I don't know what to say… Can i get a little time?

-Of course. One day is enough? Then he walked out of the room and shut the door.

-And now, what can we do?

-I don't know. Best to sleep on it – Arno smiled at his mate, who spent a warm feeling when he circled his hands around her. They embraced each other, sat down on the sofa and continue the speaking.

-And what happens when you accept the job? Then we can't be together.

-You can be sure that i stay with you – Arno smiled to Élise, but she still looked the ground sadly – I will never leave you alone.

Élise smiled back to Arno, then they fell asleep.

 **Chapter One - End**


	2. Chapter 2

The Way to a new Beginning

 _Chapter 2_

1799\. nov. 9.

1\. The day of the decision has comed. Arno waked up next to Élise and stared at the window with his sleepy eyes. He grasped Élise's back, who waked up immediately.

-What's wrong?

-Good morning you too, Élise. What are we supposed to answer? I really don't know, what's the best for you.

-It's your decision – But deep Éise's inside was some kind of pain. But Arno didn't knew, how she feels.

Arno waked up from the bed, his partner looked at him. She knowed, that Arno planned something. Something reckless. She need to go after him. Now.

2\. Arno reached Napoleon's residence. Everywhere guards. It's solvable. He walked to the front door, but a shot fired over his head.

-Damn it!

He ensconded to a carriage's cover. Then he sawed, that the shooter falled away from the roof. He saw red clusters.

-Élise! – He wanted to say it loud, but he couldn't do it. There are some guards around. He waited for the other assassin.  
-What the hell are you doing here!?

-I'll tell you later, we need to hurry. The „dauphin" is coming.

Arno sweated. He will know, that the pair was here. They don't have time to thinking about it. They need decide to retire or continue their mission.

3\. 10 minutes later they was at Napoleon's office. They searched in the drawers to documents and tried to put them back in their place.

-Look at this! – Élise brought to Arno the document. There was that their „friend" really assume the throne. They surprised. It was real.

-We must go!

-Just only this…

-No! She took his hand, and dragged out the building. Just in time.

4\. They don't speaked to each other on the way home.

-Why would you do that!? – Arno glanced at Élise.

-Don't you heard the carriage? Someone's came, we don't had other chance!

-There's always a chance! We should just kill them!

-Oh, yeah? Including Napoleon?

Arno sayed nothing. Élise is right.

-Sorry. You're right.

They heard horses. So here is Napoleon.

5\. Someone's knocked. There was many guards and he.

-Wait here until i don't come out.

They walked together with Arno to the house.

-Hello, my dear friend.  
-Don't call me like that - Arno sayed seriously. - He remembered to the document. - Let's get to the point.

-Of course, of course. So, what is your answer? Bonaparte smiled to the assassin.

-I will try my best, „dauphin."

 **Chapter Two - End**


End file.
